


Reverence

by low_battery_laptop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_battery_laptop/pseuds/low_battery_laptop
Summary: Just as Dimitri was beginning to put things together-- the lack of guards, or anyone else for that matter, the flush that covered her face, the pillow at her feet-- Byleth spoke, her voice just above a whisper.“Kneel.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Reverence

The sun rose over the distant trees, and Dimitri was in love. He wasn’t sure what was brighter, the light of dawn, or the smile that graced Byleth’s face when she looked at him. It was her smile that made him the happiest, though, and he supposed that was all that really mattered. Together, they watched the sun rise from the Goddess Tower, sharing each others company in peaceful silence. 

Moments like this, moments alone with Byleth, were a rare treat. Though they had both confessed their love for each other, they had agreed to keep it to themselves, until the country was stable. Dimitri was a king, and Byleth an archbishop; there just wasn’t time for a grand wedding, not yet. It didn’t stop the two of them from sneaking away with one another like young lovers, or sharing kisses in passing when no one was looking. In fact, it spurred them to do so more. Dimitri couldn’t remain in Garreg Mach for much longer. His stay would only span two weeks, while relations between the church and country were sorted out. Then he would return to Fhirdiad, and Byleth would remain at the monastery. 

The bells in the cathedral tower rang, breaking the spell over the two and dragging them back into the real world. Morning officially came, and they had their duties. But Byleth still smiled, as she took Dimitri by the hand and placed a single kiss to his scarred fingers. 

“I shall see you tonight,” she said, and he would. They had an arranged meeting, though it was to discuss the aftermath of the war. Still, it was time he could spend with her, so he could hardly complain. 

“Of course.”

Byleth was the first to descend from the tower, and after a few minutes, Dimitri followed in her wake. The hours of the day passed by far too slowly, but he forced himself to focus on his work. Even with the war over, battles still broke out across the kingdom. Remnants of the Empire caused chaos, and there were those that took advantage of that chaos to raid and raze villages. Dimitri poured over papers, reading reports and deligating soldiers. 

Ingrid came to check on him in the afternoon, and brought him lunch. She stayed well into the evening, aiding him with his work. A few times, she offered to take over for him now that she was his knight, but Dimitri persisted. This war had been personal to him. Cleaning up the mess it had made was personal as well. 

When the bells of the cathedral rang once more, signaling the end of the day, Dimitri finally relented and left his desk, while Ingrid happily finished up his work. He told himself it was alright, just this once, as he had a meeting with the archbishop to see to, and he didn’t want to keep her waiting. All that was true, yes, but he walked a bit too quickly down the halls and up the stairs to lie to himself for too long. He was excited to see her again. 

The second floor, where Byleth spent most of her time, was guarded heavily compared to the rest of Garreg Mach. Dimitri waited outside the closed doors of the audience chamber as one of the guards went to announce his arrival. Faintly, he heard Byleth’s voice, and had to take a moment to calm his nerves. This was only business, he told himself. Tonight they had to be a king, and an archbishop. The guard returned from the audience chambers, holding the door open for him. 

“Her Holiness will see you now.” Dimitri could not help but smile at the thought of Byleth rolling her eyes at the title.  _ I must admit, I am tempted to leave the church in Seteth’s hands. If I’m called ‘Your Holiness’ one more time today, I’ll go insane _ , she had said. 

Dimitri stepped past the doors, and was surprised to find Byleth sitting on the archbishop’s throne. Usually they met in the office to the side of the audience chamber. The moment the doors were closed behind him, something felt off. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it made his heart race. 

He crossed the chamber, feeling Byleth’s wide eyes on him as he did. She smiled, and greeted him. “Good evening, Dimitri.”

Only when she spoke his name, rather than his title, did he realize they were alone. That was what had felt different. Typically, Byleth was never without a guard present, and when they handled political affairs, there were also mediators between them, as well as scribes to make accounts of their meetings. 

“Archbishop…” he began, then shook his head, and lowered his voice. “Byleth?” She nodded, and beckoned him closer. Dimitri ascended the steps to her. “We are alone…” 

“I have chosen to give some of the staff some rest this evening.” That hardly explained anything, but Dimitri nodded, pretending he understood. “We were to discuss the Knights of Seiros, yes?”

“If you can spare them, there are areas of the kingdom that could use their expertise. I know Marianne was only recently knighted, but if she, and perhaps Cathrine, could travel to…”

Dimitri’s voice trailed off as he watched Byleth shift in her throne. She crossed one leg over the other, drawing his attention to the dress she wore. The fabric was white, and shimmered like silk. He had never seen it before, and it caught him off guard. 

“Yes?”

Byleth still had that sweet smile on her face, even though Dimitri knew she had caught him staring at her. 

He cleared his throat. “Apologies, Archbishop. As I was saying… The Knights of Seiros would be welcomed on the battlefield. There are still remnants of the Empire, and House Galatea especially could use their aid. Ingrid has her battalion of pegasus knights, but they have been preoccupied…”

She shifted again, this time leaning forward a bit. One of her hands moved behind her back, retrieving a throw pillow that she then placed in her lap. Her hands laid upon it; the entire display left Dimitri in silence again as he rushed to figure out what she was  _ doing _ . There was always meaning in what Byleth did.

“They have been preoccupied with patrolling the land outside the monastery, yes. Ingrid has already expressed concern with defending her home, and while the situation is stable there for now, I understand that can change. I have made arrangements to move Ingrid and her knights, along with Mercedes and her clerics, to Galatea. Not only can they crush any remnants of the Empire, they can raise morale among the people.

“As for the Knights of Seiros, I am willing to give you command over Catherine and her troops, as well as Shamir. Those two work well together. Marianne is a growing into her position as a knight, but I would prefer to keep her close for now. Is that acceptable?”

Only about half of what she did registered in Dimitri’s mind, but he nodded anyway. “Yes,” he managed to say. “Thank you, Archbishop. I shall adjust my plans accordingly, and I shall speak with Ingrid tomorrow.” The pillow was tossed to the floor before her. Dimitri only spared it a glance as it fell. “As you are well aware, tomorrow is my last day in Garreg Mach, so if there is anything you need of me…” 

Byleth’s hands moved once more, this time reaching down to the hem of her dress. Her eyes did not leave his; she captivated him with her stare, until he noticed she was drawing her dress upwards toward her hips. “There is one thing, Dimitri,” she said, but he barely heard her voice. He had looked away from her face, and away from her entirely for a moment, staring down at the floor. His face felt hot, but despite his initial embarrassment, curiosity overtook him. 

Dimitri was met with the sight of Byleth, legs spread open before him, inviting. She was nude from the waste down, the skirt of her dress bunched up in her hands just above her hips. Just as Dimitri was beginning to put things together-- the lack of guards, or anyone else for that matter, the flush that covered her face, the pillow at her feet-- Byleth spoke, her voice just above a whisper. 

“Kneel.” 

The need to please her washed away all other thoughts from his mind, until he was on his knees before her. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to lose himself to Byleth, but the haze of lust didn’t shut off his mind completely. He was aware of where they were, and knew that they could easily be caught. The hesitation must have betrayed his thoughts to her. A hand came to cup his cheek, and raise his eye to hers. 

“We will not be disturbed,” she whispered. “I shall see to it.”

Though he could not let go of his fear completely, he trusted her. Byleth seemed to have a knack for knowing when someone would open a door, or round a corner. Not once had they been caught. So, when her hand moved upwards into his hair, he leaned forward. The light was dim already, so he could not see much, but he knew where to put his mouth. He found Byleth already warm, and wet, and as he kissed her labia, he smiled. She had been planing this. 

Above him, Byleth breathed deep, and her fingers curled up in his hair. In return, Dimitri brought a hand up to her thigh, and squeezed. She twitched up into his mouth. Precious few nights together had taught Dimitri what that meant: she wanted more. He would indulge her, find her clit with his lips and tongue, but not in that moment. Dimitri knew this could be the last night for a long time that he could bury himself between her legs. It needed to last. 

Each time Dimitri pulled away to kiss her thighs or run his tongue over his lips, the hand tangled up in his hair would tighten up, only for a moment. Byleth hardly made any sound at all, and though it was strange, Dimitri had become attuned to the way she breathed, the way her body would tense up, and the way her hands moved. So it was surprising to him to hear the gasp that escaped her, followed by a low moan, when he brushed his tongue over her clit. A moment later he could feel heat rushing down to his crotch. He was quickly feeling confined in his own clothing, but he ignored the discomfort. It was rather easy to do, with Byleth squirming above him. 

Dimitri’s left hand traveled upward over her dress until he found her breast; he gently squeezed one through the fabric, then the other, before reaching further up to brush the palm of his hand across Byleth’s face. She leaned into the touch, turned her head to kiss his fingers before parting her lips and licking them. That too sent waves of heat down to Dimitri’s crotch, and he began to feel dizzy when licking turned to sucking. It was hard for him to not imagine the feeling elsewhere. He moaned into her thigh to muffle the sound.

Byleth gave one last kiss to his wet fingers. “Put them in me,” she whispered. Commanded. Dimitri was more than happy to follow her orders. His fingers, dripping with spit, slid into her with little resistance. Byleth thrust her hips forward when he moved too slowly, fucking herself deep on his fingers. Only for a moment, Dimitri pulled himself back from between her legs and looked upon his beloved. A deep red color flushed down from her face to her neck, which was thoroughly exposed. If she ordered him to bite her, to leave deep purple marks along her neck, he would have done so in a heartbeat. 

They were both prone to biting and sucking bruises along other parts of their bodies, places they could hide or make excuses for. The temptation of the forbidden, of leaving obvious marks that she could not hide along her throat, was almost too much for Dimitri. Merely thinking of it dragged him closer to the edge. He sated his urge by bringing his lips down on the inside of her thigh, first kissing, then sucking, and finally biting down. At the same time, he curled his fingers upward, rubbing back and forth, over and over. Dimitri didn’t relent until Byleth’s sharp, short breaths turned into muffled whines. 

He kissed the dark mark left behind, and returned his lips to her clit. Between his fingers and his mouth, he soon felt her tense up; she gasped, and instinctively tried to back away from him as she came. Dimitri continued to touch her, taking pleasure in her voice spilling out as she tried to whisper his name, moaning instead. He was overwhelming her, he knew that, but he wanted to see how far he could go before she ordered him to stop. 

The hand she had kept in his hair the whole while tightened into a fist and dragged him back. It wasn’t a verbal order, but an order nonetheless. Dimitri stilled his hand, and looked up at Byleth with reverence. Her bright eyes stared back, unfocused, blinking, a sharp contrast to how she usually looked at him. He watched a gasp escape her when he pulled his fingers from within her, and finally,  _ finally _ , he brought a hand down to his own crotch. The touch alone made his cock twitch, but he steadied himself, and waited. 

Byleth’s eyes began to focus as she came down from her orgasam. Below her, Dimitri brought his head to rest against her thigh. Her hand was still balled into a fist in his hair, but when she realized, the grip loosened. She laid her fingers flat and stroked down from the top of his head to his cheek, and leaned down so her lips brushed against his ear. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Dimitri bucked upward into his own hand at the sound of her voice, and whined. Byleth shushed him. 

“Beloved…” he began. “ _ Please _ .”

He could not see her smile, but Dimitri could feel it, and hear it in the way she hummed in thought. Once more, his hips bucked up into his hand, teasing him, testing his patience. It would be easy to simply rip away his clothing, and pump into his own fist until he came. Yet, waiting for Byleth to tell him to touch himself made him feel so much hotter, and he knew if he was patient, it would all feel so much better. 

Byleth took a long, deep breath. She leaned back, looked down at him. “Go on,” she said. 

Dimitri shut his eye, rubbed his face against her thigh, and thanked her as he finally let go. Even without removing his pants, just the simple act of rubbing at his erection through layers of cloth was enough to make him moan. He was too worked up. All the senses he had were hyper focused on pleasure, both from his hand, and from the warmth of Byleth’s thigh. Dimitri vaguely wondered how he looked-- the word  _ pathetic _ crossed his mind, but he felt too far gone to care about his own dignity. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly. That was all that mattered to Dimitri. Byleth loved him, she adored him, she wanted him to feel good, and she whispered just as much and more to him. 

Dimitri opened his eye to see the goddess that she was, looking down at him with a smile, and it was all over. He shuddered and came, hiding his face against her leg. A warm, sticky feeling filled the crotch of his pants. His strength faded from him, as he was learning it did whenever he came. Exhaustion soon followed it, and if Byleth had allowed him, he would have slept right there, at her feet. She had other plans, however. 

Byleth left her throne to kneel beside him, hands roaming around him. One arm slipped under his legs, the other around his back. Dimitri was suddenly weightless and in the air, only half aware that Byleth was carrying him from the audience chamber to her office at the side of the hall. He felt so small, and safe in her arms, even though he was far taller than her. The feeling called back memories from years past, when he had injured himself in battle. She had carried him then, too. 

Dimitri felt the fabric of a couch beneath him as he was laid down to rest. He felt the press of a kiss to his forehead, then one to his lips. 

“Wait here.”

* * *

Some time between Byleth leaving his side, and her return, Dimitri had fallen asleep, but he woke again to her touch. She had a large basket with her; within it was a change of clothes for him, along with her tea set, and a box of cakes. Not once did she cease to amaze him. In the quiet hours of the night, they drank their tea. When they finally parted ways, Dimitri returned to his room. 

As he unbuttoned his shirt, preparing for bed, a soft knock came at his door. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly opened the door. From the other side, Byleth came rushing in, shutting the door behind her. Dimitri wasn’t given an opportunity to ask why she was there, as Byleth had already wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

“Let me stay tonight,” she breathed. “I want to be with you before you leave.”

It was silly, the way Dimitri felt embarrassed over the thought of sharing a bed with her. They had made use of beds before, but never once had they truly spent a night together. It felt backwards, the way they were doing things. But Dimitri was not about to complain. 

She was warm beside him in his bed, and her smile in the morning was more beautiful than any sunrise he’d ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I've posted, well, anything. Then I thought about Dimitri eating pussy and here were are lmao
> 
> As always, yall can find me on twitter @lowbatlaptop


End file.
